Trust, Lust, and Jealousy
by XGingee143X
Summary: Trust is something that shouldn't be broken. But after Kagome loses it from the people she loves the most, what path will she be forced to follow?
1. Bonding

Chapter 1

Kagome Pov

"You shouldn't act that way to him if you're just gonna break his heart and say no to mating him, not that I would allow you to mate with him." Inuyasha growled at me.

"So what if I want to mate Koga! It's up to me to decide who I want to mate, not you!. I do not belong to you like an object! I am a living person! and I am most certainly not under any circumstances Kikyo! I never will be! Now for once in my life JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DOG!"

The silence after my rage was awkward so I stormed off. As soon as I was out of his sight Inuyasha was screaming at me to come back and face him. I stopped dead after something in the atmosphere changed. Someone else was here. But who? Sesshomaru. I thought I recognised the presence. He was not far off watching the fight from the shadows with that toad Jaken, and Rin. Ignoring their presence I headed to the river, climbing onto a rock and relaxing while I could.

About half hour later, Rin came through the bushes behind me; taking a seat next to me she looked sad and lonely. I pulled her into my lap and stroked her hair. She whimpered for a while then fell asleep. Sesshomaru walked out of the bushes at that moment and I just ignored him as I looked at the moon.

"How is it that Rin falls asleep in your arms so quickly, yet it takes her hours to fall asleep normally, miko?"

"I think she just finds it comfortable to be in the arms of someone who she knows will protect her, and she trusts them." I said still not looking at him.

"Hnn" He said in agreement.

I sighed. It was getting late and Inuyasha should have got over his big hissy fit by now. Standing up with Rin in my arms, I offered her to him but he shook his head, so I continued back to the camp with Rin asleep. Sesshomaru followed me back and as I walked through the clearing Shippo rugby tackled me to the floor. He started crying and whimpering into my clothes making them wet with tears, luckily he hadn't woken Rin up. I stood back up with Rin in one arm asleep and Shippo in the other sobbing into my shoulder, and walked over to my sleeping bag. I sat down and Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Shippo cuddled closer to me, Shippo's cries getting quieter and falling asleep.

I fell into sleep quickly after Shippo and I dreamt of something strange, just as I was stabbed with someone's sword I woke up sweating. Inuyasha was back and asleep in a tree nearby, Shippo and Rin were still asleep, and Sesshomaru had left the camp. I wandered into the forest in search of the river I had come across the day before, and I found not long after. I washed my face and drunk from the clean water, before relaxing back on that very same rock as earlier. As my eyes closed I heard footsteps coming at me, I peeked at the intruder with an eye expecting some enemy trying to kill me but it was just Sesshomaru. He was leering down at me with a curious expression and for just a second her was half smiling, it was gone in a blink.

"What do you think you are doing miko? You have left yourself vulnerable against an enemy and also your friends."

"I am not defenseless and if you cannot tell I have left a barrier around the group to stop them from being attacked and from you entering there." I answered smiling at him. He actually looked cute when he was dumb and not the smart ass he usually was.

"But you are miko; I could cut your head off in a single swing of my blade." He explained.

"I know you could chop my head off but I know that if you did it would upset both Inuyasha and Rin and even though I know you don't care about them you do feel something towards them. It would just hinder you if you killed me and I know you don't like being interrupted when you are on a mission." I noted smirking and closing my eye again.

"You know nothing miko." He objected. Sliding his sword out of its sheath and swinging it at my head.

I dogged it rolling of the rock and ducking. He grunted when he missed and swung again and again at me each time missing me by inches.

"I'm not that weak. I won't just die like that."

"Good because you will need to be strong for the upcoming battle." He advised. Sheathing his sword and sitting on my rock.

I too sat down on that rock and we made a bond if only an invisible and unnoticeable one. In the trees around the river watched a wolf demon. Koga observed the pair keeping his distance so that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice his presence. He growled lowly when saw them bonding and fighting. His growl was not loud enough for anyone to hear, although it still held the jealousy Koga was feeling towards Sesshomaru of touching and talking with his mate to be.


	2. Meetings and conflict

Chapter 2

The next day came quickly and after Kagome had returned to her sleeping bag containing the sleeping Rin and Shippo, Inuyasha awoke, glaring daggers at her.

"Where do you think you've been wench?" He said irritated.

"It's none of your business. Dog. "I replied grabbing my stuff and waking the two little children up.

Yawning in sync they rubbed their eyes cutely whilst the atmosphere became tense. Inuyasha was forced into silence as Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows heading towards them. He stopped still not ten feet from Kagome causing Inuyasha to unfreeze and begin growling.

"Will you be leaving now Sesshomaru?" I asked curiously as he was silently standing beside me.

"Yes miko. Prepare Rin for departure." He ordered to me.

Doing as he had asked, Rin began to make a small fuss and it took some convincing with treats before she prepared to leave with Sesshomaru.

"But we will see you again right Kagome. Rin misses you and Rin likes playing with you."

"Of course Rin. Don't hesitate to come play again." I whispered into her ear while giving her a hug goodbye.

"Let's go Rin." Sesshomaru demanded turning slightly.

Just then we saw a hurricane heading towards us and Sesshomaru tensed, braced himself for an attack.

"Oh great. Why does he always show up at the wrong times?" I moaned.

"Who miko?" Sesshomaru asked relaxing a bit.

"Kouga." I answered and speak of the devil, he ran straight past Sesshomaru, over Inuyasha's head, landing in front of me with a bunch of wild flowers.

"For my woman. How I have missed you." He spoke seductively handing them to me as he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear making me blush.

A low growl came from Sesshomaru and a grunt came from Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kouga." I murmured kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed slightly and a slightly louder growl was erupted by Sesshomaru. But we all ignored him thinking he just didn't like the fact he was being ignored.

"How are you?" He questioned.

"Fine thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm doing great. I have a good lead on Naraku at the moment and I would share but I don't trust mutt face over there." He said pointing at Inuyasha. "And once I have finished him off I'll will make you my mate, I have already started preparing my lady, and soon you will be mine." He explained as he kissed my hand. "I need to borrow you from your group for a little while so I can tell you what I need to in private." He whispered hugging me to his body.

We were just inches apart and I could feel something hard against me. When I realised what it was I blushed beetroot red. A thundering growl roared that could be heard for miles echoed through the clearing and as I peered round our group I noticed Sesshomaru shaking furiously with blood red eyes. Inuyasha completely ignored him, speaking to Kouga.

"Get your filthy, hands of my Kagome and leave now." He warned.

"She's not yours she's mine, fool." He growled, lifting me up before dashing off into the trees.


	3. Another side of Kouga

Chapter 3

Kagome Pov

Kouga was running at the fastest pace I had ever seen him go with jewel shards in his legs and a serious expression on his face. There was the continuing sound of thunder following us not that far behind. From Sesshomaru's facial expression when I was taken it looked like he was gonna kill anyone in his sight. Kouga knew if Sesshomaru wanted him dead it would come sooner or later.

Inuyasha must have took off not long after us because I saw him too jumping tree to tree in the distance.

We arrived at Kouga's cave where his pack lived. Ginta and came out to greet us.

"Hey sis. We've missed you." They said before they noticed Kouga's beast and made scarce of themselves.

Sometime during the kidnapping Kouga's beast had taken control over Kouga's body and he shoved me into the cave while Ginta and Hakkaku covered up my scent outside. I was unexpectedly stripped by a female wolf demon despite protest to which she hit me knocking me to the floor and earning a growl from Kouga as he watched with red eyes before ordering the remainder of his tribe to leave, turning to me with a grin.

"I don't think I can wait til after Naraku is dead. Must have mate now. Mate is Mine. Only Mine" His beast growled out while I sat shocked still on the padded fur, naked.

When I finally got back to my sense I tried to cover up, rolling over and pulling some of the covers over myself before screeching out.

"What the hell Kouga. I never agreed to be your mate. I said we were friends and I want to be nothing more so give me back my clothes and let me go."

His eyes seemed glow at that, enraging him further.

"You are mine Kagome and you WILL submit." He snarled, on top of the covers in seconds.

Grabbing both of my wrists which were holding the covers up with one of his hands, he pinned them above my head whilst his free hand, tuned me over before gripping my chin to look up to his face. He leaned down and captured my lips with his, trying to force his tongue into my mouth. Unrelenting I refused him entry instead deciding to bite his lips. He let out a warning growl telling me to stop being stubborn but I ignored him, struggling against his hold. With the use of my miko powers I was able to build them up into a power ball above my head without notice, flicking my wrist and sending it flying into his chest and sending him back at least five feet as if he had been electrocuted.

Kouga came back to his senses, his claws elongating as if he was going to attack me with them. Charging at me, I screamed, scrambling up and trying to escape. But he wast fast and the next second he was in front of me his right claw piercing my stomach causing me to cough up blood onto his shoulder. My vision blurred and Kouga began returning to his senses, his eyes changing to that of the beautiful brown colour I was so used to. I heard a whisper of my name and Inuyasha screaming. That's when I fell into the pit of darkness, feeling no pain but than that from the mental awareness that I would be leaving everyone I knew especially my little kit. Oh Shippo I'm so sorry. My last thought faltered as I saw an image of Sesshomaru standing next to a cherry blossom tree, come into my mind, quickly disappearing. At this point I stopped thinking, I could no longer remember anything and I was gone.


	4. Kagome's experience's

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Gathered around the heavily bleeding Kagome everything was silent for a moment before chaos erupted. Sesshomaru heard the scream, choosing to order the toad to take Rin back to his domain as he rushed to the cave holding the dying miko. He was shocked when he arrived, standing outside as he smelt her blood. Heart broken, guilty, and anger rose up inside of him as he took a step towards the cave. A shocked hanyou with his ears down frozen was to the left of the cave, an enraged Daiyoukai at the opening and a regretful Kouga still knelt in front of the dying Kagome. Walking past the hanyou, Sesshoumaru backhanded the wolf demon out of the cave before giving Inuyasha a deadly glare causing him to run from them, scared. Sesshomaru took out Tokijiin and slashed at the monsters trying to take Kagome to the underworld and after they were dealt with, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms and headed home to his domain.

And so with the Daiyoukai taking care of the miko, Inuyasha returned back to his friends simply saying nothing to them, while Kouga's body was found and brought back by his clan to treat his injuries.

Kagome POV

Death had been different to what I had imagined it was of course lonely but there was a sense of peace. I felt almost at relief that I no longer had to put up with the hardships of life but my peace was short lived because I found myself awaking.

Peeking through a single eyes I was blinded by a bright light. Adjusting to the sudden brightness I found myself in a warm bed next to a hot body. Thinking that I may have been in heaven or in a hospital back in my original home with my family as if everything had just been a dream. I was wrong. terribly wrong in fact because as I cuddled closer not wanting to let go of the heat I began to realise why I didn't feel comfortable. I opened both of my eyes turning my head to find the source of my heat only to see a sleeping Taiyoukai, half naked, lying beside me. This must be a dream! Flabbergasted at what I saw. I couldn't believe I was actually cuddling up to Sesshoumaru! The ice prince! Oh my god! Running through my mind ways in which I would have ended up here came up with nothing but the theory that I was dreaming. Moving my hand I traced a finger down his arm, yep definitely real. How was I to not get killed by him when he awakes to find me next to him like this. Oh god I'm in deep shit!

Unless I manage to get away from him before he notices I was ever here. I tried to slip away from his hold on me but just as I got out I heard and outraged growl at the loss of heat. Shit. Turning around I saw blood red eyes boring into mine daring me to move a muscle and I challenged it. Running for the door or a window, someway of escape but he flew by me blocking the exit. That's when it hit me. The excruciating pain in my stomach. It caused me to grasp my belly collapsing to the floor and cuddling myself into a ball, attempting to make the pain go away. Tear tracked down my face and my nose began to run as I sobbed. The pain just kept getting worse and worse and the next thing I knew I was screaming aware that it would hurt the demon lords hearing but incapable of stopping myself.


	5. Embracing but running

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru pov

The high pitched shout of pain killed my ears nearly making me deaf. I could tell it was coming from Kagome and I knew she was in a great deal of pain she was curled up on the floor in a tight ball. My inner beast roared at me demanding that I stop the pain she is feeling and to comfort her so I walked over to her, sat down, and placed my hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. I could feel the warm tears glide down my hand as she cried and I felt guilty to have not of got to her sooner. I didn't really understand why she was in so much pain but I just wanted to help her. I muffled her screams by pulling her against my chest while my hands wound round her waist keeping her close to me. I pulled her into my embrace with my inner demon purring, while she seemed to like being in my arms and shivered before cuddling closer to me. I nuzzled her neck in gratitude and began rocking her to sleep whilst the servants left the room and closed the door behind them heading back to their duties.

Kagome Pov

A warm hand covered my mouth and pulled me into its embrace while I tried to reign in the screams. I felt a shiver run down my spine so I cuddled closer to the heat source and then it began to nuzzle my neck. I felt comforted and safe with the quiet sound of purring rocking me into a wonderful sleep I so needed. I awoke again this time in less pain and more pleasure. I was curled inside Sesshoumaru's warm embrace and his hot breath being blown over my neck continuously. I shivered again and his arm automatically pulled me tighter against his chest. I had now just noticed that sesshoumaru was rubbing his hips against mine unconsciously. It felt good but I could also feel a growing erection pressing against my lower back. It was like he was dry humping me in his sleep and I liked it. I couldn't believe he of all people was doing this and then I heard his sleep talking.

"Kagome ride me" He whispered rocking his hips at a quicker rate than before.

I of course blushed beetroot red. However I couldn't stop my body from grinding myself back against him.

"That's it baby harder, harder." He whispered his erection growing more and more against my back and his rubbing turning into thrusting.

His arm trailed across my body and began stroking, pinching, and rubbing my nipple. I moaned closing my eyes. His hand switched to the other nipple as my moans got louder and louder. I couldn't help myself when I struggled out of his embrace and sat on his hips grinding, rubbing, and thrusting against his erection. It felt amazing and I knew he felt the same because of the purring noises he was making. I put my hands in his chest and rode him like the beast he is. His cock was now fully erect and it was sitting right against my sensitive spot. I moaned loudly and rubbed myself against him harder and faster panting. He started grunting when I did and started to lift his hips up to meet mine. We were getting closer and closer to the end taking quicker breaths in as I rode him. We were right on the edge of our climax when of course sesshoumaru had to wake up.

He stopped his movements and opened his eyes to find a miko straggling him and I could see the anger rise in his eyes.

"What are you doing on this sesshoumaru miko?" He gritted through his teeth.

That's when I realised what exactly I had been doing and I blushed and then it hit. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I got up and ran for my life. But I hadn't got far down the hall way before I was lying on my chest on the floor and Sesshomaru was straggling my hips.

"Do not try to run miko you know I can out run you easily. Now you will tell me what you were doing on top of this Sesshomaru." He ordered.

Realisation began to sink in for Sesshomaru when he felt his hard erection pressing into the miko beneath him and remembered the weird dream he had just had.

He went completely still and then disappeared into thin air. I didn't see, talk to, or hear about Sesshomaru again for a few weeks it seemed he was avoiding me. When I realised he had been avoiding me to the extent that he would change his entire day plans I stopped going to dinner. I stayed in my room and never left. I didn't eat or drink even though the servants would try to force me to eat I would protect myself with a barrier they couldn't get through. I was depressed and decided maybe it was time for me to leave. I had obviously over stayed my welcome and it was a sign he had regretted what we had done. That night I left my heart with him and ran away.

Sesshomaru Pov

I just couldn't stand myself any longer. I couldn't believe I had slept in the same bed as a human, a miko of all people but better yet I had a dirty dream about her and then my body had reacted in instincts and I had tried to get "friendly" with her. I avoided the innocent miko at all costs, not wanting to start a conversation in case I said something I shouldn't have or hurt her feelings but also because I didn't want to turn into my father. I spent three weeks this way until one night a servant came rushing into my study.

"Please excuse me your Lordship but Lady Kagome won't eat anything and she hasn't been for the past few weeks." She whispered.

"She what?" I shouted angrily. "How come you didn't tell me sooner? Or why can you not get here to eat? You should have forced her to eat if she didn't willingly."

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but you were busy and I thought that you would not want to engage in the affairs of the human. She also put up a barrier around her room so that no one could enter not even me. Forgive me you highness." She said running out of the room.

I was so angry I transformed right there in my study. I smashed through the window and ran into the woods just needing to get out and run. She was starving herself but why? What would make her go to such lengths? How come she never once seeked me out? Did she not love me? Did I love her? Thoughts ran through my head at lightning speed. I just kept running and running just trying to calm down. Never had I lost my control in front of someone Never! So how did this human manage to do so? After a few hours I finally calmed down enough to return back into my human form. I found a cave near bye and sat down leaning against the wall. I fell asleep not long after still thinking of my Kagome. I found myself missing her warmth, her touch, her wonderful voice, and even missing her so much to the point where she visited me in my dreams. In the dream we were messing around in my bedroom having a pillow fight I tackled her onto the bed before she could hit me. I felt so happy in the dream. I actually felt happy for once in my life. The dream went on and we mated to each other. It felt so real, like I was really touching her, that I felt what she did to me. Then almost as if she was real I heard her voice calling out to me. I opened my eyes to find a storm raging outside my cave. I heaved a sigh of frustration before relaxing.


	6. 3 weeks later

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome Pov**

I just had to run away I couldn't stand it any longer. If he did not like me or want to touch me then why did he bother in the first place? I hate him. The selfish bastard wouldn't even talk to me. He ignored me 24/7 and was acting like the biggest jerk I've ever known anyone to be. I started crying as I left; the tears just kept running and running down my face with no sign of stopping any time soon. It felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest but it was nowhere near as painful as the aftermath would have been had I stayed there any longer than necessary.

**-3 weeks later -**

After a week of crying and running I finally got over the first hurdle of leaving Sesshomaru. I started to train my miko powers and I was getting quite good at it. One day I managed to purify 23 demons in just one battle but then I had collapsed to the floor and before I could welcome the darkness I put up a barrier to protect myself. I had tried to get back into my old eating habits however I just couldn't stand eating so much anymore without being sick. I ended up losing a little bit more weight than I would have normally if I was on a diet and so I looked a little skinnier. My bow skills, my hand to hand combat skills, and my powers all seemed to improve over time and I learned how to survive in the wild. I didn't want to go back to my family because I felt so ashamed of myself for not being wiser than I should have been. Sesshomaru always has and will always be the ice prince who feels nothing and likes to toy with people like pawns in a game of chess. I was walking through the forest and came across a stream so I set my stuff down and sent out an invisible barrier to protect myself while freshened up and collected water to make some dinner. As I was eating something I heard a rustling sound in the bushes across from me but ignored it until The Lord of the western Lands appeared with a cold expression upon his face. I didn't look up to him as I spoke in case I said something I shouldn't when I was entranced by his star like golden eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"This Sesshomaru is here to collect what is rightfully mine and after some thinking with this Sesshomaru's beast we have decided that we will make you ours. However This Sesshomaru will not mark you yet because this Sesshomaru and his beast have yet to agree on an answer. Does this Sesshomaru make this clear?" He commanded.

"I am not your procession and I do not want to be. Under no circumstance will I be returning with you to your castle or anywhere else so long as it is with you. I can survive on my own I do not need you or want you."

That sentence must have struck home because a loud growl erupted from Sesshomaru and he began convulsing. His eyes tinged red then went back to gold and then to red again over and over.

"YOU DO NEED AND WANT this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru does not lie so do not try to disagree with me on this." He snarled out clearly pissed off at my comment.

"I have told you all I need to tell you so please leave THIS KAGOME ALONE!" I said annoyed and ran off before he could say anything else.

Damn fucking bastard won't leave me alone. I hate him. As I left I covered up my sent so that he couldn't follow me. But I was too late he managed to catch drift off where I was going before I could mask my scent. Shit. I made my legs run as fast as possible trying desperately to get to where I needed to be which at this moment was home. I couldn't take it anymore with the demons I needed a break away from all the drama that always lead to confusion mainly in my mind. I let a sob burst out of my chest as I thought about Sesshomaru and the things we had done together, things we shouldn't have, things I would have to remember forever haunting me in my regret of my mistake. The mistake of loving a cold hard ice prince. My vision blurred and I tripped over a tree branch stumbling to the ground in a heap. I cried and cried. The sobs just wouldn't stop. Not long after I had collapsed I noticed that Sesshomaru was letting me be for a while. Probably didn't want to get involved any more with the stupid, delusional, annoying human wench that followed him around like a puppy in love. Several hours later the last sob died down. I finally managed to regain my composure, standing up and wiping the tears off my face. I thought back to my training and decided that after 3 weeks I should have sobered up by now and moved on with my life. I sniffed out where Sesshomaru was waiting and planned to show him that I didn't just wallow over the weeks that I had trained hard and improved my skills. As I moved into his direction I realised that I had put up a barrier to stop him from bothering me when I fell and finally let it back down. Just as I did I heard Sesshomaru sigh and shift his weight from one side to the other on the branch he sat on in a tree a few miles away. Although I couldn't see him I could hear as he moved because the branch groaned and I laughed quietly at the thought that Sesshomaru was too heavy to be sitting in the tree. When I eventually came in view of the Lord I bowed respectively at the waist and then came up after he mumbled a quiet "Rise miko".

"It is a pleasure to see you again my Lord, what has interested you so that makes you come here to visit me?" I asked.

"It is not what has interested this Sesshomaru but what problems you have caused this Sesshomaru and the discomfort you have made this Sesshomaru feel." He said in a monotone.

"If I have caused any problems I will be sure to fix them, and I am sorry if I offended you but I have many things to do before I can fix the problems."

"Miko, this Sesshomaru does not have the patience to wait for you to come to fix your problems so you will come with this Sesshomaru to his castle where you can train or do whatever need be before righting the wrongs." He ordered.

"Whatever pleases you my Lord but if I may eat before we would return as I will need the energy?" I said.

"Yes, you may hunt before we return but you must hurry as this Sesshomaru does not like to wait and will be bored after he has eaten." He answered.

And so we set of in search of some deer or foxes to eat. I thought that now was the time to show of my new powers and show him that I am not the weak little miko that used to follow his half-brother around like a lost puppy. As we ran we came across the scent of a herd of deer's and I sprinted off to go catch some. Sesshomaru however waited in the shadows for me to scare one in his direction so he could tackle it down. However as I scared them off in the wrong direction he just sat there and watched as I hunted for the both of us. I picked out my prey and began stalking the small group of 3. As I came up behind them they switched direction and so did I. I played around for a while enjoying myself when Sesshomaru had to spoil the fun when he spoke.

"Do not play with your food. This Sesshomaru does not wish to waste any more time here so kill them now so we can leave." He said in a cold tone.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru. I am deeply sorry for my actions and will await my punishment when we return to your domain." I whispered back to him.

I was really fighting myself not to say something rude because then he would be sure to slice my head off and so I concentrated on the hunt which wouldn't last long. I chased them back into the clearing where Sesshomaru waited and then stopped. As I let my powers gather in my hands Sesshomaru interrupted my concentration but didn't stop me.

"What do you think you are doing you are supposed to chase and then attack you stupid miko. Now we will have to find some more food. This Sesshomaru is not very happy with your disobedience."

"Aww shut up fluffy and watch." I said letting my manners go to waste.

He growled at me but I ignored him and focused my power so I could find the deer again. There hadn't gone far and so I let my powers be shown as I let a whip much like Sesshomaru's come out of my hand and disappear for a few minutes before it came back and disappeared. I opened my eyes and sighed. I left and then returned again to find Sesshomaru still standing there with his mouth wide open as I had to deer's by the tail in one hand with their heads in the other.

"It's not good to stare Lord Sesshomaru and it is rude to have your mouth open like that you might catch flies with it open like that." I mocked smirking.

He didn't say anything to me but he turns away and shut his mouth as he went to get some wood to make a fire with. I skinned the deer's while he disappeared and then when he returned I made the fire and started cooking half of a deer. As I looked around I saw Sesshomaru with his red eyes eating the deer raw and just watching him eating seemed to be turning me on. Shit I thought as I quickly masked my arousal so he couldn't smell it. I turned back to my food and finished cooking it before eating some. By the time I had finished eating half of mine Sesshomaru had already and was on the other half of my uncooked deer. I looked right into his amazingly deep blood red eyes and could feel my arousal rise but couldn't mask the scent before Sesshomaru caught whiff of it.

**Authors note**

I do not own inuyasha and am sorry but will not be publishing the next chapter till after Christmas but I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	7. Messing up

**Authors note**

Sorry i said that i wasn't gonna publish this chapter till later but i decided that you could have a little Christmas present. Although it is a little shortxxx

**Chapter 7**

As I was eating I could sense the miko's lustful gaze on me and a whiff of her arousal blew my way before it disappeared completely. But just one whiff of it was enough to make me aroused and before I knew it I was straggling her waist and growling. My eyes bled red and I pinned her arms above her head. She growled at me and bared her teeth so I did the same but my teeth were longer and sharper and my growl was more threatening. I leaned in till my lips were centre meters away from hers and looked into her beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"Kagome." I whispered brushing my lips against hers.

I saw the fear clear in her reflective headlights as I stared down at her with my bright red pulsing pupils. I knew my beast was trying to be present and make her submit to us but I managed to keep him down. I growled once more in frustration telling my beast to shut the hell up and leave before I made him leave. My eyes closed shut as I concentrated on calming my beast and the scent of fear radiating from the woman beneath me receded back. Her arousal had clearly disappeared when I had attacked her and would not be coming back anytime soon because I had warned her not to do anything like that again by growling at her. The red retreated back from my eyeballs and I opened them to find understanding in her orbs. I backed away and sat down near the fire, the silence lasting all night and even through most of the morning. I knew I had messed up with her and I could see the hurt in the back of her pupils as I looked at her before she would turn away. Every day I would train with her to make her stronger and every day she would over exceed the goal I had set for her with ease. She wouldn't confine in me about anything and I knew I had seriously hurt her feelings when I had pulled away from her a few days ago. I tried to comfort her one day and ask her what was wrong but I didn't do too well at helping her.

"Kagome please just tell me what I did wrong." I said reaching out to touch her hand. She flinched away from me and turned around to walk away. "Kagome?" I asked trying again to touch her this time going for her arm but again she flinched away from me.

However she turned around to face me.

"Lord Sesshomaru I suggest you don't try to touch me again or I will be forced to purify your arm off. If I wanted to be touched I would have asked and even though I clearly showed that I didn't want to be touched by you, you still pursued. My lord I think it is best if you return to your castle and I return to my friends as this is clearly not working out for us." She announced coldly showing no emotion.

I was speechless. The woman I was trying to protect, to save, to love was slipping out of my claws fast and I couldn't do anything about it. I had to do something to say something, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out and so I grabbed her chin with my hand and pulled her right into my face.

"Mine." I claimed possessively leaning in and pressing my lips to hers.

She struggled against my hold but I wouldn't budge. She was mine and I wasn't going to let her leave me without knowing it.

'Mine' me and my beast thought as I kissed her roughly making her gasp.

Quickly I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth and taste her. Our tongue's battled against each other for a few minutes before I forced her tongue to submit and let me explore her mouth. She groaned out loud as our kiss heated up the longer we were at it. I felt her miko powers rise and I growled at her warning her. However she ignored me and hit my chest with a blast so powerful it flew me fifty feet away from where I had been standing. I growled furiously at her as my eyes bled red although she stood there calmer than I had ever seen her before.

"My lord. I have already warned you about touching me but it seems you have ignored my protests and so I will be forced to leave now. I cannot have you running around rampaging village's either so I will be sending you back to your castle by force. Please forgive me my handsome Prince." She whispered into the wind before she disappeared.

The blackness took over me when I saw her disappear and then I opened my eyes to find myself lying in my bed inside my castle. The damn miko had sent me home. I spent the next few days moping around the castle missing her because every time I got near the exit I felt angered that she had sent me here and then flew off in a rage. Eventually after about a week I had finally got over her actions and decided to see how she was getting on back with her friends. I went to fetch rin and she seemed very enthusiastic about going travelling with me again and then I fetched jaken who looked joyful as well when I told I'm we were to go travelling again. Although he didn't look too pleased when he saw that rin was going to come with us and when I turned to call to au un out of the corner of my eye I saw him try to hit her with his staff.

"Jaken if you hit rin this Sesshomaru will slice your head off do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes of course my Lord. Forgive this lowly servant."

"Come we must be going." I said as I walked off without waiting for them to catch up.

**Kagome Pov**

As soon as he was out of sight I collapsed onto the floor exhausted. I awoke a few hours later and decided it was best to head back to the group but there was a huge problem. I didn't know where they were. I didn't have the slightest clue where they were not a bloody clue. I made it back to them in the end after about a week of stumbling, searching, and purifying. I was covered in scratches, bruises, and scars that demons had made when they attacked me because they thought that I had jewel shards. It was such a bother to purify so many demons I wasted so much power on the weak that I had to spend the next day sitting down resting.

When I got to a clearing I heard inuyasha yelling to the heavens that the group were lazy and that they shouldn't need so much rest. I walked up behind inuyasha who in his rampage didn't notice my scent slowly approaching them. The rest of the group saw my arrival and gasped but I put a finger to my lips telling them to be quite and let me surprise inuyasha. Inuyasha miss took their gasp for them being astounded at his words and continued to rant on and on about their behaviour. I went right up behind him and touched his cute soft little ears on the top of his head and he leaped twenty feet away.

"What the hell!" He shouted before realisation sunk in. "Kagome. Kagome Omg Kagome I was so worried, I missed you so much, I went looking and looking for you, I can't believe that bastard took you. Kagome I promise to protect you better now. I'll look after you better." He whispered running to me and then pulling me into a huge bear hug. After several minutes hugging he released me and then stared into my eyes seriously. "Kagome. I love you." He said before kissing me. But since I had reached the group I had noticed that there was also another presence in the tree's watching us.


	8. Lord Fluffy

**Chapter 8**

**Kagome Pov**

I let inuyasha kiss me and I decided that it would be best for me to stay with him, even for me to learn to love him. Sesshomaru had made his decision that he did not want me nor did he care for me. He only saw me as a possession, as something only he would obtain only to use me then throw me away. The killing perfection would never need nor want a filthy human, a miko at that who travelled with his hanyou half-brother, to ever be his. I felt utterly disgusted at myself for ever thinking about him, our enemy that way. After the long heated kiss between me and inuyasha I suddenly felt a whole lot better and gave him another peck on the lips which left him blushing in silence as I ran to shippo picked him up and hugged him. Sango and Miroku joined in with the hugging and pulled apart only to say how we had missed each other and to tell each other what had happened while I was gone. Miroku had tried to grab Sango's butt as we hugged and it led her to go into a furious rage where she would chase him round the clearing with hiraikotsu in her hand swinging it at him and inuyasha whenever they would moan about her. Sesshomaru had been visiting our group in secret ever since I had sent him back and it seemed he liked to hide in the bushes thinking I couldn't sense him. He wouldn't do anything he would just come and go every now and then watch from the bushes and then disappear. As time went on day by day I felt myself becoming more like inuyasha in the sense that I hated Sesshomaru and I seemed a whole lot happier when I was with the group than whenever I was with Sesshomaru. I could relax in their presence and behave naturally compared to the well-mannered person I had to be with Sesshomaru and the person that stuck up with his cold façade expression and answers. It was any normal day with the group, quite a happy day for me because it was my birthday today and inuyasha had been kind enough to give me a present even though he had just interrupted a conversation between me and Sango.

"Here this is for you Kagome." He said passing me a well wrapped birthday present and a card." But you can't open it till later ok. "He objected getting quieter and quieter until he turned away blushing. "Your mother and brother helped me pick a gift out for you when we went back to your time a few weeks ago. They also helped me wrap it. I hope you like it; I uh didn't know what to get you."

"Anything from you inuyasha is fine. Even you just remembering that it is my birthday today is a good enough present for me. Thanks." I whispered blushing as well and taking the gift from him to place in my back pack.

It was silent and embarrassing to me and inuyasha who had been left alone by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo so that we could talk. That was until Sesshomaru stopped by for a visit. He flew down on his cloud and landed right in front of me but I moved behind inuyasha before he could say anything and I could tell it pissed him off.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" Shouted inuyasha angrily while baring his very sharp teeth.

What seemed to happen next was that my body supposedly liked the sound of his raged sexy voice and his scent so I become considerably aroused. The scent of my arousal spread through the clearing and they could clearly sniff it from where they were standing. Inuyasha turned to me with red eyes clearly shining lust through them and it seemed to make me even more aroused. Within seconds inuyasha was at my side licking my neck and purring while Sesshomaru stood their glaring at us grinding his teeth and showing jealousy through his eyes and posture. A loud growl roared through the entire forest scaring away many demons and humans in the surrounding area. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as well and just as Inuyasha's pupils turned back to their usual golden colour as Sesshomaru disappeared into the darkness. We didn't see the Lord until sometime later that month and when we did come across each other's paths we didn't stop to talk we just carried on with our journeys. Sesshomaru didn't even send me a glance of at least acknowledging my presence he just ignored me and I felt horrible and selfish. One month later and it has unfortunately come to mating season. Inuyasha usually goes out of control at this time of the year so I go home but that doesn't all ways happen and so I decided that I would be staying in the feudal era hoping that Inuyasha would be able to control his urges. Miroku and sango had left the group quite a while ago and Shippo had gone to visit his father's tribe down in the south which meant leaving me with inuyasha. He didn't go berserk or anything well not during most of the season but one day near the end of the season his eyes turned red and he lost control.

"Mate. We want Mate Now!" He growled.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha calm down." I said trying desperately to calm him down before he did something stupid.

As I was backing away I stepped on a twig and it broke with a loud snap. Inuyasha's blood red eyes focused on me and glared my way before flickering to the bushes and then back to me. He charged towards me with his teeth sharp, claws pointy, and the intent to kill me non-persuadable so I turned and ran as fast as I could. I knew however that demons were ten times faster than any human could ever be but I still tried to get away from him and ended up in another clearing which was slightly bigger. There at the forest edge stood Lord Sesshomaru in all his glory glaring at me, Just then Inuyasha flew by me into the clearing and not several meters away from me with his back to his half-brother. What a stupid move to make. Sesshomaru was behind inuyasha in seconds with Tokijiin at his throat while he released a warning growl. They fought full out for a while and when they broke apart you could see that Inuyasha had got in a couple of good swipes of his claws on Sesshomaru however Inuyasha seemed to be bleeding from just about everywhere. He knew he was at a greater disadvantage because his opponent was much stronger than him and so backed down.

"I'll be back for her you bastard." He hissed before disappearing from view.

I sighed with frustration and closed my eyes rubbing my head. God was my life such a mess and such a hassle. Sesshomaru arched an eye brow but I just ignored him and headed back to the village so I could grab my stuff and go home. However before I could take any more than a few steps Sesshomaru was in front of me blocking the way back.

"Kagome you will be going with this Sesshomaru to his domain and there will be no arguing. You are coming with this Sesshomaru no matter what. You are mine." He snarled curling his lip upwards.

"Can I at least grab my stuff before you force me to go to your castle? I'm sure I'll need something in my back pack to keep myself entertained while I'm chained up in your dungeon." I said sarcastically.

And so after stopping off at Kaede's we set of on our 3 day long journey to Lord Fluffy's domain to then be chained up and treated like a servant. Well at least I'll get to see Rin again. How I have missed her and the pretty flowers she always gave to me whenever I saw her. We walked in silence for the first day but on the second day at dawn we were sitting under a blossom tree when he finally spoke to me.

"Kagome may this Sesshomaru ask you a question?" He said quietly without looking at me.

I nodded my head allowing him to ask me.

"Kagome if I told you that this Sesshomaru only let you go because this Sesshomaru didn't think you were ready for me. That this Sesshomaru has always wanted and still want you now more than ever in this Sesshomaru's life. This Sesshomaru loves you and will protect you with my life. Will you forgive this Sesshomaru and love me?" He whispered turning his pleading eyes to mine begging me to forgive him.

"Sesshomaru I always have and always will love you. Forever. Although it was love that led me to send you back to your domain. It is that there is still hate inside of me for you and so I cannot fully be yours just yet my love. You are forgiven Lord fluffy." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Lord fluffy?" He asked.

"Ah sorry it was my nickname for you being it that you had a long name and I said so often that it was becoming harder to pronounce properly. I am sorry my Lord but it is what I will be calling you from now on so live with it." I warned smirking at him.

The tears disappeared as Sesshomaru pulled me closer to hug me tighter and wrapped his arms around my waist placing me on his lap. His chin rested on my head and he purred soothingly to calm me into a deep sleep while he watched over me protectively. The next day while we walked we talked about ourselves and what we had done while we were apart. He told me that rin's birthday was coming up soon and that she had been pestering jaken about all week. He also admitted that he had been keeping an eye on me hiding the bushes because he didn't want to disturb me and my group from enjoying the fun times. But when I told him about when I made him go back to his domain he seemed quite furious.

"You know when I sent you back to your domain that I just wondered around for the next few days. I got really lost and then when I turned up at the group unexpectedly I was covered from head to toe in scratches, cuts, and my clothes were ripped. You arrived not long after I got there. I really missed you." I admitted.

Just as I turned to look at Sesshomaru who unconsciously stopped was staring at me with blood red eyes and snarling.

"You got hurt that badly because I wasn't there to protect you. You never said anything to me about it before so why did you not tell me?" He demanded.

"Well before we say anymore I forgot to tell you that I was attacked by some demons while I was lost and they managed to steal a couple of the shards so I was pretty useless. But I sent you away so it's my fault." I told him.

He growled loudly at me while stalking closer and closer.

"You are mine. This Sesshomaru should have protected what was mine from the beginning. I am sorry mate. However you must now punish me as you see fit." He whispered huskily before getting down on all fours and peering up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Any way you see fit."

The scent of my arousal drifted his way and he smirked while inhaling deeply. While inhaling he forgot about his scent of arousal and it wafted up my nose making the scent of my arousal spike up.

"Well Lord Fluffy you will go find a cave for us to camp in so that I can punish you. I don't want it to be public display now do I?" I teased.

Sesshomaru disappeared momentarily then reappeared grabbing my hand and dragging me off to the cave he had just found. When we arrived I ordered him to make a fire before telling him to sit down and then I kneeled in front of him placing both of my hands on either side of his beautifully carved face. I brought my lips just centre meters away from his, brushing them gently against them as I whispered his name slowly. His golden globes lustfully gazed into mine as I opened my mouth slightly and took his lower lip just inside my mouth licking it with my tongue. I then proceeded to kiss him slowly and seductively whilst looking into his eyes as he brushed away a strand of my hair that threatened to interrupt our kiss. His finger trailed down my cheeks stroking them softly while our lips parted then connected again this time more forceful and desperate.

We kissed roughly for a few minutes our tongues battling against each other before mine submitted to let him explore my mouth. We broke apart gasping for air before he rushed to pull off my t-shirt revealing my black and red bow laced bra. I helped him to untie his hakama and lower his orbi so that I could see his chest as he pushed me onto the cold floor of the cave where I shivered uncontrollable so he lifted my up as his tail covered the ground and then placed me on top of it as he kissed me again. My hands wandered up and down his gorgeously well-toned six pack as his trailed over my stomach and then up to my bra where he unclipped the front letting my breasts free. The cold wind then brushed over my nipples making them hard and making me shiver so I let go of his body to cover myself up. He pried my hands off my chest so he could pinch rub and lick at my nipples with his teeth and tongue making me moan in pleasure.

A red ring surrounded his golden eyes telling me that his beast was threatening to take over Sesshomaru's body so that he could ravage me. In response I trailed my hands over his hips and round until I found the top of his orbi and hakama pushing it down to his knees so that I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

I released her nipples only to be pushed on to my back and find my kagome straddling my waist while she rubbed herself against my erection. I watched as her hands found my waist and her breasts bounce up and down as she rubbed herself against me making both her moan and me groan. We kissed again and then she pulled away and placed lots of kisses down my chest as she backed down my body till she reached my aching cock. Her right hand found the tip of my penis as her left hand claws dug into my hip releasing some blood which made me groan louder. She pumped her delicate hands up and down my cock before she brought her mouth down to the tip and kissed it. I watched with lustful eyes as she licked the tip then began to lick the side's until they were slick with her salvia and then moved her right hand to my balls playing with them in her hand rolling them and rubbing them. I groaned louder and louder as she worked my balls and then she started to suck the tip of my cock. Her mouth took more and more of me in as she picked up speed, her left hand releasing my hip only to move to my other ball. I couldn't help it when my hips bucked upwards to meet her mouth and I heard her chuckle, the vibrations exciting my cock even more. I was getting nearer and nearer to my end and began bucking harder and faster into her mouth making her moan sending vibrations tingling against my cock which pushed me over the edge. I released myself into her mouth and watched her as she swallowed as much of my cum as she could some tried to escape her lips but her tongue quickly shot out to lick it up. As soon as I had finished cumming I swapped our places and proceeded to place butterfly kisses across her breasts down her flat stomach and then stopped at her clothes that she considered being jeans. I unbuttoned them to find a matching pair of panties that co-ordinated with her bra that was now lying somewhere in the ground. I then licked my lips as I touched her neither lips that were soaked.

"You're so wet. It's turning this Sesshomaru on." I whispered as I heard her moan.

She then began to rub her thighs together and it made me very angry to see her trying to pleasure herself so I growled at her and she stopped all her movements. I slid one of my fingers inside of her and groaned at how tight she was. I pushed my finger deeper and deeper into her before adding another to find her bucking her hips up to meet my fingers. I sped up and could feel her coming to her climax.

**Kagome Pov**

I was getting closer and closer to my climax when Sesshomaru started licking my nipples so I moaned and then felt him bite them. The pain and pleasure of it was enough to make me go over the edge so I came all over his fingers and watched as he pulled them out only to lick them clean. He fell down next to me and pulled me closer to him as his body moulded around mine. His tail then covered us like a blanket as we fell into our dreams.


	9. Sesshomaru's domain

**Chapter 9**

**Kagome Pov**

When we awoke at sun rise we kissed each other a good morning before we walked hand in hand naked to a lake near bye. I mean literally just got up grabbed our clothes and walked to the nearest water which happened to be a large lake and while Sesshomaru walked proud I was covered head to toe in a heated blush. I couldn't help it. It was clearly the most embarrassing moment of my life so far. When we reached the river we dropped our clothes and I dropped his hand to then run to the edge of a rock and then leap into the lake. I hit the freezing cold water and made a huge splash to which Sesshomaru then did the same creating a splash ten times the size of mine. When he broke out of the water he had a huge smirk on his face and then we messed around for most of the morning having water fights and being chased by each other. Sesshomaru had finally caught me and I was now locked up in his chest in a vice like grip.

"Come on Lord Fluffy let go me already. You gonna crush some of my bones. I swear it Sesshomaru if you don't let me go this instant you won't be getting anywhere near my body again for another six full moons." I threatened.

As the words left my mouth I was dropped into the water and I struggled to get back to the surface but a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me above the water where I started choking up the water.

"That was mean Fluffy. Totally uncalled for. Now let go my wrist gently." I said sulking.

"This Sesshomaru was only doing what you told me to do." He answered whilst obeying my wish.

"Yeah, yeah now let's get going I want to be there by tomorrow." I whispered swimming off to the edge of the lake where I got out grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

When we were dressed again we headed off to his domain. I couldn't wait to see rin I had missed her terribly. Although I wouldn't ever admit it to Sesshomaru yet, I thought of Rin as my daughter and mine to protect. We arrived at the castle gate the next evening. It was a complete disaster, utter chaos everywhere. Half of the castle was burning and the other was being terrorised by invaders. Sesshomaru disappeared from my side within seconds. I just couldn't get over the shock of it all. Sesshomaru was back at my side again this time holding a crying Rin and with a shaking jaken holding onto his leg. My yellow bag was lying on the floor forgotten for the moment as I tried to take in what was going on.

"We better get away from this site for a few days. Then we can return and see the extent of the damage but for now this Sesshomaru will get Ah-Un and then we can go find one of this Sesshomaru's caves to camp out in." He whispered before handing Rin to me and shaking jaken off his leg.

I moved to stand behind some of the tree's to try and hide myself and not to long after had Sesshomaru returned pulling that two headed dragon along. He took rin from me and placed her upon the saddle of the beast where she fell asleep again and then picked jaken up and put him on the beast along with my yellow bag. My-self however was pulled to his side and then picked up bridal style and carried off. We came across a cave in no time and then set up camp. I was placed gently on some covers that he had got out of a pouch on Ah-Un and then Rin was placed in my lap and jaken leaned against my side as the dragon lay down on the other side.

"This Sesshomaru will be back soon. Do not go anywhere. Au-Un will protect you while this Sesshomaru goes to get some wood and water." He said before leaving.

I reached over and picked my yellow bag up taking out some pots of ramen, some apples, crisps, and some bars of chocolate. I placed them on the floor then brought out some matches. Sesshomaru came back about half hour later with a whole load of wood and a bucket of water. He placed some of the wood at the back of the cave for storage and then put the bucket of water down to sit next to my free side. His tail wound round my shoulder's pulling me to him and keeping me warm while he smiled warmly down at me as I leaned against him for comfort. Sesshomaru kissed the top of my head before making a fire and then I drifted off as his hand caressed the side of my face.

I awoke at sunrise to find the morning had brought an extra chilly wind along which didn't seem to subside until another four days later. Sesshomaru had gone and come back again by the time I awoke carrying more logs and several different types of animals to eat. Grudgingly I rubbed my eyes and whipped the blanket off myself exposing rin and jaken to the cold before getting out and covering them back up. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me questionably as I turned to help him cook the meat. As I got the fire roaring Sesshomaru started up a conversation as his fingers gently touched mine whilst he passed the meat to me.

"This Sesshomaru will be going back to search through the remains of the palace. It would be unsafe of you to come." He said while I tried to argue but he cut me off. "But this Sesshomaru knows you don't want to be left here so this Sesshomaru has decided that you will not leave this Sesshomaru's side at all. Is this understood miko?"

I just nodded my head yes before my eyes shot up to his to question when we would be going. Sesshomaru who somehow knew what I was going to say replied with a simple soon. Not long after I had the meat nearly cooked did rin wake up and jump out of the covers knocking jaken awake.

"Is kagome-sama cooking? Rin is very hungry could she have some of that meat as well? Please." She asked in a sweet voice.

I pulled her to my side and she sat leaning her back against my side.

"Of course rin that was the initial idea. Would jaken care for any?" I asked to be polite.

"Shut up you insolent wench. I don't need any of your poisoned meat." He spat.

A deep growl left Sesshomaru's mouth as jaken then grabbed on to my sleeve and hid behind me muttering his deepest apologies. We left as soon as we had eaten and spent the rest of the day looking around the remains of the mansion that Sesshomaru had once lived in. Several parts of the mansion were still in place like the study and the kitchen but most of it was ion dust and rubble. Sesshomaru collected some documents and I who argued with Sesshomaru before he let me go to the kitchen to get some spices, herbs and food that had a long shelf life to use during the trip. However as I went back to the study to find Sesshomaru and rin I walked through a part of a half broken hallway when it suddenly started getting darker and before I realised it I screamed out. That's when I felt my world disappear. The darkness too over my body and soul and I was gone.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

I was just collecting up some left over documents and I was nearly done when I heard her scream pierce my ear drum. My kagome had screamed out my name before it cut off. I ran off into what was a hallway looking for her searching through rubble and half destroyed buildings but I couldn't find her. She had disappeared. She had vanished from my sight and my heart clenched at the idea of losing her, forever. Rin was tugging on my side asking why Kagome screamed and where was she. But I just didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know was the answer I was dreading to give. Jaken was being of no help to me by muttering rude phrases about the miko and that she had probably just left. A week later and I was still helplessly looking through the rubble. Rin and jaken had gone back to the cave while I searched through the mess during the day and then returned back there at night to protect them. I was on my last hope of giving up when I lifted a part of that stupid hallway to find my beautiful Kagome, bruised, bloodied, and unconscious. She weighed less than a feather when I picked her up and I could tell she was on the verge of death as I rushed back to the cave. When I got there I found rin sitting next to a fire and jaken asleep next to Au-Un. I barked out an order for jaken to wake up and look after the miko while I grabbed some supplies from the mansion. I was back before long, licking her wounds then bandaging them and wrapping her up in blankets. I sat her in my lap and held her as tight as possible rocking back and forth trying to comfort both her and myself that she was fine and safe. My eye lids drooped as several purrs escaped my chest. Rin had fallen asleep some time ago and jaken had nodded off way before that. Slowly I began to fall asleep happy but tired.


	10. A rocky relationship

**Chapter 10**

**Sesshomaru POV**

After a few days Kagome was still unconscious so I sent Rin and Jaken back away to my domain, it would have been harder on me if I had to stay within Jaken's presence hearing rude things being said about my Kagome. Any longer and I would have ripped his head off of his body. It pained me to let Rin see me like this, a pathetic loner grieving for the woman of my life. A week had passed easily and she never showed even a hint of waking up again. Her breathing was even and her eyes stayed closed. I found myself missing her sapphire pupils that reassured me she was safe. Every few nights I would find myself crying over her as she lay in my lap rocking her and whimpering for her to come back to me.

Once a whole month had passed I finally got my act together, bathing and then flying her back to my domain where I could get the healers to save her. Within no time we had arrived and I was racing through the castle banging doors in order to get to the medical wing. As soon as I got there I ran to an empty bed and gently placed her down onto one of the beds shouting for one of the healers to help her. A young woman came to the other side of Kagome and began checking her pulse and her breathing while others fluttered into the room telling me to leave. As I paced outside the room I could hear the healers working inside, they washed her cuts and bandaged her up. Three hours later and the healers had finally come out of the room telling me that she would be physically fine but that she was in a coma and it broke my heart when I heard that word. I felt pain and guilt spread through my body as I stood over her watching her breathe in and out hoping that she would awake and moan or shout at me. Anything like that would be fine just as long as she awoke from her slumber.

I spent the next three months in that room watching over her as she slept and only to eat, drink and go to the bathroom did I ever leave her side and that was only once a day for an hour. Rin would occasionally visit telling me that she would be fine and that I needed to look my best when she awoke. Eventually I took her advice and went to the baths before going to the breakfast table where Rin was waiting to eat. She looked up as I entered and I could see her face light up with happiness when she smiled. We didn't talk at breakfast but I knew she was fine with it because her mouth was still pulled up with a large smile. I still worried for Kagome and I knew rin was too but she didn't let it show as much because she knew it wouldn't help anyone so she bottled it in for now while I ran around with my emotions in my sleeve. The great "Killing perfectionist" had been turned into nothing more than an emotional good for nothing nuisance. As we sat eating breakfast it was absolutely silent until a servant rushed into the room out of breath.

"My lord she's awake. Come quickly." The healer said as they ran back out the door down the hallway back to the infirmary.

I just sat there as I processed what the healer had just said and then all of a sudden my body was out of the seat and sprinting towards the room. When I reached the doorway I saw her sitting up in the bed her face still pale and a small smile adoring her face. My heart beat like a drum as I neared her bed and took her skinny little fragile hands into my hold rubbing my fingers over hers.

"So your awake now sleepy head. This Sesshomaru has been waiting for you." I whispered as my other hand brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Then the smile disappeared and a sob broke out of her chest as tears fell from her eyes. I had no clue what to do so I just brought her against my chest and hugged her as she cried while my hand soothingly rubbed her back. Within an hour she had finished crying and pulled away from our hug smiling up at me and then fainting back into unconsciousness. I layed her back on the bed and guilt ran through me as I realised I had been the cause of this hysterical side of Kagome.

"Inform this Sesshomaru when she awakens again. This Sesshomaru will be in his study until then." I said as I left for my study to finish off my daily work for the kingdom.

It wasn't until it got late into the evening that she awoke from her slumber. As soon as I could hear the running of one of my servants on the way to my study I leapt up and flew past them heading towards the room. When I arrived at the room she was crying again and she had big red puffy eyes. Slowly I walked to her side and put my arms around her pulling her to my side and stoking her hair softly with my right hand. Her soft silky locks slid through my hand easily as her sobs quietened slightly and she relaxed back into me while burying her face into my chest. We stayed like that for a while before her sobs stopped and she fell back asleep so I headed back of towards my office. This kept on and on for a week before she finally calmed down enough that I could leave her during the day to herself as I finished of any business work I had to do.

One day I was quietly sitting in my office chair looking through some papers that had been piling up on my desk while I was away when I couldn't stand to do anymore I walked down to the gardens. As I got to the gardens I saw Jaken being chased by Rin and after she had caught him he had begun yelling out my name to save him. When I walked closer I told rin to carry on playing and jaken took off in a hurry .When I turned to go into the building what I saw made my eyes bleed red and caused my beast to take over as I sought out to protect what rightfully belonged to me.

**Kagome's Pov**

I felt like I had been broken, shattered into tiny little pieces and thrown onto the floor like dirt. I shivered and then rolled out of the bed trying to get to my feet but failing as my legs collapsed underneath me. After a few minutes I used the bed to help me get to my feet before walking around it before leaning against the wall. I used my hand to lean against the wall to keep myself up as I walked towards the dresser. As I reached it I swung open the door looking for something warmer to wear and finding a blanket at the bottom. I pulled it out and wrapped myself up in it. My stomach rumbled a number of times as I walked down the hallway heading towards the kitchen in search of food. When I got there I could hear some servants running around the kitchen from cupboard to cupboard collecting food and spices. I peeked round the corner of the door and waited until one of them to spot me. It wasn't after a few minutes until they did and they suddenly stopped and bowed to me.

"Ahh Lady Kagome. How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"I'm feeling rather peckish at the moment. You wouldn't mind if I had a snack would you?" I asked.

"Of course not my Lady. Anything you want I can make you." She replied happily.

"Something small maybe fruit and a glass of orange juice would do me fine."

"Coming right up. Why don't you take a seat on that stool over there and I won't be a few minutes". She said.

I climbed onto the stool and waited a while before she came running to me with an apple, banana, and some grapes on a plate with some orange juice. She placed it in front of me and I said a polite thank you before she was off buzzing again. I sat in silence as I ate my food and then when I had finished I hobbled off to the garden hearing Rin's voice before I even arrived. She was chasing Jaken around the garden and was laughing while Jaken didn't look too happy himself when he wore a frown. Suddenly Rin caught him in a bear hug and Jaken began squirming as he called out for his master to help him. I watched as Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows still wearing his cold façade and followed his movements when he began to get closer to Rin. I smiled as he ignored Jaken's protesting and told Rin to carry on playing. Jaken didn't look any happier and ran for his life with a crazy human following after him. I hid in the shadows still hiding my aura from him. As I headed back inside I bumped into one of Sesshomaru's male servants and was knocked to the floor while he remained standing.

"I sorry I didn't see you there my Lady. Please forgive me." He whispered helping me to my feet before bowing to me.

"There is no need of that. I am merely a guest in this house and yet you belong here. So this is rightfully where you should be. I will forgive you if you forgive me for bumping into you I wasn't watching where I was going. Maybe we can be friends?" I asked.

"Of course I forgive you and yes I would quite like it if we were friends." He said sincerely whilst bending down to kiss my hand. "I hope to see you again soon." He added cheekily.

I blushed at his comment when Sesshomaru came out of nowhere growling loudly with bright red eyes and sharp claws. My blush disappeared and anger rose within me as I glared at Sesshomaru.

"Is something the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked the servant whose name I hadn't quite found out the name of.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru what brings you here?" I added showing the annoyance in my voice.

"Leave Now" Roared the demon Lord toward the servant.

"Yes My lord." He replied giving me a small smile before scurrying off back of in to the building.

Sesshomaru just stood there quietly for a few moments before I decided to go back inside. He just watched with red eyes as I left without a word or wave. Pissed off I returned back to my room where I flopped into the bed on my stomach and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to claim me. I awoke later on to go for dinner and it was just as awkward as it could have been with the silent and tense atmosphere. After the dinner I went back up to my room and fell asleep still wrapped up in my kimono.

I could feel the bright rays of light before I saw them when I woke up the next morning. The curtains had been drawn and some fresh clothes layed at the bottom of my extra big bed probably by the servant. I dressed slowly and as I looked outside I knew I had missed breakfast so headed straight out to the gardens again. I found a small pond in one of the quieter gardens and sat by it trailing my fingers across the water back and forth. It made ripples from one end of the pond to the other and listened to the birds tweeting. I once again found myself in the company of another when a trail of footsteps came up behinds me and stopped while a hand grabbed onto my shoulder. I didn't jump but I knew who it was without looking.

"I knew I would find you out here again. My lady." He whispered.

"Yes, it's very peaceful and relaxing out here and find myself often visiting this wonderful pond." I replied.

"I've been looking for you my lady. I forgot to tell you my name yesterday but if you still want to know its Lucius my lady." He said politely.

"Well then Lucius. My name is Kagome and I would rather you called me that then have you saying my lady all the time. Sometimes it's quite annoying when it gets repeated." I told him.

"Of course. Kagome." He spoke teasingly.

I blushed a light shade of red. Suddenly Lucius pounced on me knocking me to the floor. His hands found my wrists and pinned them above my head as he put his weight on me to stop me from moving. I tried to struggle against his hold but it did no good. When I looked up at him I could see a smirk on his face as he brought it closer and closer to mine before I turned my head away. He let go off one of my wrists only to grab it with his other hand so he had one free. With this free hand he then grabbed onto my face and tried to bring his lips down on mine. Just as our lips both brushed each other I kneeled him in the groin causing him to release me so I got up and ran for my life through the gardens. It wasn't long before he was up again and was chasing me. Within a few minutes I tripped over a rock and fell to the floor so He easily caught up with me and tackled me. This time he put more weight on me and held me tighter. My hands were pinned again with one hand while his other hand made its way to the bottom of my t-shirt crawling up underneath it. I squirmed under his touch desperate to get away but it didn't do any good, he wouldn't budge. The hand under my shirt brushed my stomach a few times before it withdrew only to undo all of my buttons.

His claws ripped off my bra and his hands began molesting my breasts while he rubbed himself against me. I felt sick to my stomach and tried to scream for help but before I could he had his mouth on mine and his tongue was trying to gain access. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and it felt disgusting. His hand momentarily stopped working on my breast to undue my trousers and undue his as well. My sight began to blur and tears formed in my eyes as soon as his lips left mine to take a breath I screamed. Lucius's eyes turned red and he growled menacingly at me.

At that moment Sesshomaru turned up with red eyes and extended claws. He growled at Lucius and began stalking towards us with his eyes clearly focused on the servant. When his eyes strayed to look at me it only made him angrier to see me lying on the floor underneath the servant with large claw holes in my blouse and trousers and also my bra open for all to see. In a flash Sesshomaru had leapt forward and sliced of the servant's head. His claws were soaked in blood and it made me feel sick to my stomach. The sight was too much and I threw up the contents of what I had eaten that morning. Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to their usual amber globes and his claws retracted as he closed his eyes and sighed with his hand rubbing against his forehead.

A few minutes later he opened them and with the hand that was on his forehead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to his height before knocking my feet out from under myself into a bridal style carry. I whipped my mouth on my sleeve and then looked up at him but he didn't meet my gaze, instead he called for another servant this time a woman and ordered her to clean the mess up. During the journey back to my room not once did he look at me and he held an expressionless mask on his face. When we reached the room he barged into the room and went straight to the hot springs that were built in a side room. As we entered he dropped me into the springs while he undressed and then came in as well. Before I could make a complaint he was washing my body for me. I couldn't find the energy to talk, to move, or to do anything at that stage. So I just sat there in his lap while he silently washed me. After that he grabbed my arm hauling me up and walked into the bedroom to then sling me onto the bed like a doll. He went to the closet and pulled out some clothes flinging them at me and then went to the door and slammed it harshly on his way out. Once I had dressed I just lay there trying to take in what had just happened, when all of a sudden I heard shouting rom down the hall. On my way to investigate I spotted a red eyed Sesshomaru and a scared male servant from the kitchens.

"This Sesshomaru order's you to leave this castle immediately before this Sesshomaru kills you." Sesshomaru shouted at him.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru. I haven't done anything to deserve your wrath. I have nowhere to go and nothing else to live for. I beg you my Lord let me stay here."

"This Sesshomaru has warned you once I will not repeat myself again. If you are not out of my sight in five seconds your head will be rolling on the floor." He told him.

I was astounded with his behaviour and decided to try and intervene before he killed him. I crawled along the floor into their view. Sesshomaru looked very angry and the servant just stared at me as I sat there.

"You should be resting. Return to your chamber's Kagome."

"You will not harm him. Do you understand me?" I said.

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders from you leave now or suffer my wrath." He ordered.

"No. You will not touch him or I or I will be forced to purify you my Lord." I whispered suddenly feeling drained.

Sesshomaru noticed and a worried look adored his face before he started moaning at me about rest.

"You are unfit to be outside and need to be resting in bed. This Sesshomaru will return you to your chambers."

"I'm not leaving until I know that you'll leave that servant alone. He is a great cook and a friend to me. You will not banish him from this castle or I'll purify your butt." I warned him.

"This Sesshomaru will agree to your terms if you go back to bed and rest. Is that agreeable for you?" He asked clearly annoyed with my defiance.

"I suppose so, but while you're here would it be alright if you could make me some soup I'm feeling rather parched at the moment." I whispered to the servant.

"That request is reasonable. You will see to her request." Sesshomaru demanded. "Now let this Sesshomaru take you back to your bedroom."

He walked over and grabbed my arm before hauling me into his arms in a bridal carry yet again. When we reached the bedroom he quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed being careful to put me down gently. He pulled the covers over me and then tucked me in so that I was sitting up but comfortable while he sat next to me. His eyes gazed into mine and we just sat in silence for a few minutes until his lips suddenly descended upon mine. The kiss didn't last for a couple of seconds before he unexpectedly pulled back to whisper a saucy goodnight then disappeared back into the night. Leaving me to dwell on what just happened.

**An**

**Sorry** i haven't updated in a while but i hope you enjoy this xxx **Happy Easter** xxx I'm not a good author but i like writing so sorry if nothing makes sense and if there are any mistakes you don't have to read it but any advice and comments are welcomed.


	11. Mating

**Chapter 11**

**Kagome ****Pov**

I spent the entire night awake not being able to comprehend why he had done it. It didn't make sense. The great Lord Sesshomaru had pecked my lips when he clearly wasn't pleased with my actions or words. He could have killed me at any time but instead he chose to kiss me. The Killing Perfectionist was falling because of me. I couldn't take it. The thought that I was the one that was going to get Sesshomaru killed one of these days was eating at me from the inside out.

"I'm useless." I whispered aloud to myself.

My heart clenched in pain. I spent the morning thinking about what I should do and by that evening I had decided that I would leave him and go home. Wherever that was. It had to be what was best for him, for both of us. I hadn't seen Sesshomaru all day and neither had the servants, he wasn't at breakfast lunch or dinner meals; it made me wonder if he ever intended to kiss me or whether it just happened. But whatever he thought he clearly regretted what he had done and was probably trying to find a way to make me leave. I was not worthy of being in his presence.

"I'm unworthy."

Another clench of pain passed through my heart and I slid to the floor clutching my chest trying to make the pain go away. Tears gathered in my eyes the pain and thought of it all just made it hurt even more than I could take. Sobs broke out of my chest and I crawled into the dark corner of my room curling myself together in a tight ball as if I was trying to keep myself in one piece. The curtains were closed and the lights off. It was pitch black in the room and not a single sound was made but the sobbing that came from within me. I just sat there rocking myself backwards and forwards on end whilst trying to keep a barrier up around my room so no other could enter to hurt me while I was in a weakened state. I sat for hours on end just rocking myself into slumber before waking up again several seconds later when I just couldn't stand to see the image of Sesshomaru looking disgustedly at me anymore. It was there whenever I closed my eyes.

It wasn't until nightfall that a few servants came rushing past my room whispering words of Sesshomaru's return. I thought he would have stayed away from me for much longer. Maybe he just came back to torment me and to tell me to leave, that I wasn't welcome in his castle no more, that he might barge into my room now and kill me just because he could. He didn't come to see me at all during the next few days and I wondered if he was just trying to make me leave by my own will so he couldn't be accused of being unwelcoming to his guests. It had been decided. That night I would pack my stuff and leave, head to the eastern lands, visit kaeda, sango and maybe Miroku. I hadn't seen them in so long and I missed the long girly talks me and sango would have in the hot springs but what if they had a family? Would they not want me to interrupt their daily routine? I would figure that out when the time came but for now I would need to fill up my stomach and pack.

It was dusk at the castle and I was sneaking down the stair case when I heard Sesshomaru's voice emanating from the sitting room. I crept up to the door and peaked through the tiny gap between the door and its hinge spotting Sesshomaru sitting in front of the fire his hand rubbing his forehead as if he was troubled. I watched as he spoke to jaken about this special woman he seemed to have taken a liking to and then it hit me dead on. That was why he was avoiding me. He was trying to get me to leave his castle so that his special woman wouldn't think that I had some sort of hold on him. But at the same time he was just trying to show his special woman that he could be kind enough not to throw someone out of his castle for no apparent reason. This would show his special woman that he was worthy of her trust and that he would be kind and loyal to her.

"I mean nothing to him. Just a means to an end."

The pain in my chest grew stronger and I could not take it any longer. Swiftly and quietly I ran to the kitchen of the castle picking up some fruit and bread to last me a couple of days. I headed back upstairs and packed my clothes inside my yellow bag with the food. I then proceeded to hide it under the bed and climb under the covers, falling into a soft slumber knowing I would be needing me rest. I woke a couple hours' later and heard no signs of movement from anyone else. With my miko powers I could sense Sesshomaru's presence in his room snoring lightly, jaken was asleep in his bunk snoring a hell of a lot louder and little old rin was silently tucked away in a bedroom not far from Sesshomaru's. I popped my head out of the door to check that the coast was clear and grabbed my bag before legging it down the stairs and out the back exit of the castle. It wasn't long before I was out of the castle gates and running through the forest as fast as I could to run away from the pain that I left behind.

By the morning I had escaped the western lands and headed south away from everyone I knew. I took a break and ate an apple from my bag resting my legs and slowing my breathing down. I was going to end up being completely exhausted by the time dusk would fall so I decided to look for a cave that I could rest the night in and by mid-morning I had found a small ledge up on a mountain. I put my stuff down and grabbed my bow and arrows out of my bag to go hunting for food, water and wood to make a fire with. After climbing back down from the small ledge I took off into the woods and not long after did I find a group of dears. Slowly stalking the dears I crept closer and closer to them notching my arrow into my bow whilst keeping hidden in the long grass. Aiming at one of the middle aged dears I release my arrow and it went shooting into the behind of the dears butt, scaring off the rest of the heard. It went down silently and I ran over to remove the arrow and stabbed the deer in the neck to make sure that it was dead. As I stabbed the deer I got some blood on my face and in the distance I could hear a lustful growl which I ignored before hauling it over my shoulder. I stopped off at a river on my way back cleaning my face, filling up some bottles of water and gathering some twigs, sticks and logs of wood on my way back to the cave.

"I wonder what happened to inuyasha. I hope Miroku and sango are happy in their relationship and shippo, my dear shippo I can't wait to see him again." I pondered.

When I arrived at the cliff where the cave was ledges on I put down my water and logs, balancing the deer on my shoulder before climbing up the side of the mountain. Reaching the ledge I dropped the deer on the floor and then climbed back down to finish collecting my goods and taking them back to my temporary home. I made a fire and skinned the deer cutting it into three pieces wrapping two in a cloth to save for another time. I cooked the meat over the fire for a few minutes and ate it before taking a sip out of the bottle of water that I had collected earlier. Placing the bottle back into my yellow bag I layed down a blanket, put up a barrier around the mouth of the cave and took a nap to restore my strength.

It wasn't long until I awoke again and packed my stuff away. As I neared the entrance to the cave I sensed his presence. Sesshomaru.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. "I thought I had finally got rid of him."

But what in the hell was he doing here when he should be tending to his castle's needs? I let down my barrier, climbing down from the ledge and walking up to the tree that held the sleeping Taiyoukai in his true form. I heard him snoring lightly and his breathing was even suggesting that he was most definitely asleep and reaming. I climbed the tree to the branch just below him standing up on it as I reached to pat his head. When my hand touched his head I felt the softness of the fur and it nearly made me moan in jealousy of his beautiful silky fur. My hand trailed down the back of his neck and round to the back of his ears rubbing the fur in a soothing manner. A seductive growl escaped his throat and his head leaned into my hand begging me to rub behind his ear harder so I complied. Suddenly his head turned to face me and two huge blood red eyes stared into my blue orbs hypnotising me. I couldn't move a muscle, my eyes were locked in with his and my body wasn't complying with my wishes.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I found her not too far outside my lands in a cave perched 20 feet off of the ground on the side of a cliff that stood at least a hundred feet high. I observed her as she hunted; collected water and wood gathering all essentials she would have needed had her plans to stay here carried on. I couldn't help the excited growl that tore through my throat as she killed her prey as she looked so beautifully edible I just couldn't help myself. Luckily she ignored my lustful growl at her and just hauled the meat over her shoulder to then go and collect her water and wood. I watched as she went about preparing the food she had just hunted cooking it over the fire. I could feel the anger in me bubbling when I thought over why she had so sneakily left my castle to stay in a cave.

My eyes started to bleed red and I tried to calm my beast down when he started thinking about her leaving us alone but I struggled to keep myself from launching myself at her and pinning her to the floor. I found myself focussing just on her; her breath, her every movement and mostly her electric blue eyes that showed her determination and strength wonderfully. A rabbit hopped out of the bush beside me and within a second it was lying dead in my jaws. Blood dripped down my mouth which I managed to wipe away on a leaf before my beast gained control and tore through the bush at my kagome.

**Kagome POV**

Then I blinked and no longer was I hypnotised by his eyes because I had ran back to the cliff trying to climb it before he caught me. I nearly reached the ledge when his gigantic mouth clamped around my waist and pulled me back down so that I landed on his back. He quickly shook me off his back pinning me to the ground with his paws and snapping his jaws at me to show his large fangs off. He growled deeply and brought his nose down so that it was touching mine.

"Submit to me miko or else." He declared.

The cold skin made an involuntary shiver run down my back and fear conquered my scent. His beast didn't like that so deadly growls rumbled through his chest expressing his displeasure and making every living creature within a ten mile radius cower in fright. No-one would dare challenge him but I because I couldn't back down, not now of all times. Gathering my miko powers, I released an energy ball that hit him dead on throwing him 20 feet away from me into a tree which was knocked down by the sheer force.

"I will not back down. Not ever to the likes of you." I growled back at him.

"I'm warning you miko. Submit or you're gonna be in a hell of a lot of pain." He advised.

"Never" I taunted.

"So be it" He vowed.

Lunging at me claws ready and teeth bared I jumped out of the way only to be caught slightly by the edge of his claw which managed to make a long cut across the base of my back. I gasped out in pain and it seemed to affect Sesshomaru as he stared at his claw that was covered in my blood. I winced in pain and then proceeded to grab a stick of the ground and charge at him with it before his blood red eyes focussed on me. He took a defensive position and I went to stab him with the stick but he caught my wrist so I punched him in the gut before he flipped me on my back. His claw cut across my collarbone as he pinned me to the ground by my neck with his sharp claws which left a trail of blood trickling down my chest and my top.

"Release me." I spat into his face.

"Submit and I will." He argued.

I struggled against him but I just couldn't break free from his tight grip on my neck and waist. He pushed more of his weight onto me and I strained to breathe against the sheer force of his tight hold around my neck. My face paled and my eyes rolled back into my head as I was leaving consciousness. I watched worry swirl in his eyes and he let out a wine before he loosened his hold a little. I took a gulp of air breathing in as much oxygen as I could before I gathered my miko powers and sent an energy ball at him. He flew ten feet away and I quickly got to my feet and ran to the cliff edge climbing up until I reached the ledge once again. But as I tried to pull myself over the edge a warm hand wrapped itself around my ankle and yanked me back down so I screamed loudly as I fell into open arms.

I looked up and saw Sesshomaru's perfectly caved face glaring down at me while his sharp teeth sparkled dangerously in the sunlight. Fear shot through me and I had to shove it back down as I turned away from his face trying to escape his tight hold on me. A thunderous growl tore out of his throat and I jumped in his arms before he bent his head down to nuzzle my neck. The feel the soft skin of his nose rubbing against my neck and the humming sound resonating from his throat humming actually started to soothe me. My arms tightly wrapped around his neck automatically and I found myself nuzzling his neck as well.

Sesshomaru's tongue darted out and licked the side of my neck and I leaned my head to the side to give him more access as his tongue followed a rhythmic technique. After a few more licks he proceeded to suck on the side of my neck and I could feel the hickey forming as he pulled away to then move his lips onto mine. The kiss was very forceful as we hungered for the taste of each other like it was the key to our survival. Within a few moments we broke apart gasping for oxygen. He was panting and I was struggling to breathe through bruised lips while we continued to stare into the other's eyes. Our lips were once again against each other's and my hands made their way to his haori untying it to reach his chest underneath. Once the haori was off my hands were roaming over his perfectly formed six-pack while his own hands were slipping under the hem of my skirt tracing patterns across the skin of my hips and back. My fingers ran over the markings on his waist and he groaned into my mouth so I trailed my fingers across there ever so lightly which made him groan louder and buck his hips against mine.

I moaned when he bucked his hips colliding with mine and pulled away from his mouth to run my tongue over the markings on his face. He trembled under my touch begging me to stop before he lost control of his urges but his words only fuelled my arousal. I began to sway my hips against his grinding his hard covered cock against the flimsy material of my skirt and pants into my pussy. He had to take a couple of steps back to lean against a tree for support as his eyes turned red, his markings grew jagged, his teeth and claws grew longer and sharper. His red blood eyes focussed on me as I whimpered sadly from the lack of heat from his body and the touch of his hands. I could see the shudder that ran through his body as I licked my dry lips and suddenly he was in front of me his claws ripping through my skirt, snapping the buttons of my shirt and tossing it aside as he cut the side of my pants which fell to the ground. His lustful gaze never left mine as my hands forced him out of his hakamas and pulled him flush against my body aching for his touch.

His hands found their way across my breasts lingering over the areola and teasing the nipple while his mouth attached to my other breast and began sucking on it. My hands however were finding their way down his waist and to his hips were they fell even further until they came into contact with his brick like cock. My hands grabbed roughly onto his cock marvelling the huge length and thickness of his cock as I ran my hands up and down him. I then began pumping his cock, picking up a rhythm as I heard him hiss when I squeezed slightly on his cock. He released my nipple with a pop only to start sucking on the other one as his fingers swapped to the other breast teasing that one as well. When he had finished with that nipple as well his fingers move south down to my pussy were they teased my clit so that my knees wobbled.

"Mine" He growled as his other fingers unexpectedly were shoved into my pussy and pulled out again before they made a continuous pattern of this.

"Yours "I whispered back as my eyes rolled back into my head and my fingers released his cock to hold onto his shoulders for support.

His fingers increased their rhythm and my knees were on the brink of collapsing as he brought me to the edge where I came onto his fingers calling out his name. His fingers then stopped playing with my clit and pulled out from my pussy as he lifted them to his mouth and licked them clean. I blushed in reaction and hid my face in his chest as he finished cleaning his fingers and began to rub my back soothingly.

"Are you ready my mate?" He spoke into my ear before nipping the edge of it.

I struggled to concentrate and form words as I replied a simple yes to his question. He gently shoved me into a tree and hiked up my right leg on to his waist as he positioned himself at my entrance. Nodding for him to continue I closed my eyes and gripped his shoulders as he pressed the tip of his penis into my awaiting pussy. Once the tip was in I relaxed slightly and blinked back tears as the sheer size of the tip of his cock made pain spread through my body. He started to ease the rest of his-self inside me as I grabbed tighter on to his shoulders hiding my face into his neck as streams of tears ran down my face in pain. In a sudden burst of energy he thrust fully into my pussy and I screamed in excruciating pain as he broke my invisible virgin barrier tearing my skin a little bit. A trail of blood ran down my leg from the tear and I repressed the feeling of just sobbing into his shoulder.

I whimpered a few times, getting used to the feel of him inside of me. His hand wondered down on to my thigh stroking it softly as if reassuringly. I managed a nod and he pulled out slightly, to then shove himself back inside of me slipping even further in than last time. I whimpered louder and gripped onto his shoulder harder as he continued at a slow pace. I felt the pain and the pleasure as he moved in and out of me in a rhythm and as time went by I began to feel more pleasure than pain up until the point where I was begging Sesshomaru to move faster. He picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder inside of my pussy making me moan. He made grunting noises every time entered me and our breathing quickened so that we were panting. I could feel his cock swelling inside of me as the walls of my pussy squeezed around him. My moans got louder and louder as we continued on and his grunts turned into groans when we closed our eyes, enjoying the feel of my nipples rubbing against his bare chest as we moved together in perfect harmony.

All of a sudden he was pounding into me at demon speed faster than I ever thought he could as we desperately seeked our release. I whimpered and moaned as we got to the cliff of our pleasure ready to dive down into our orgasm. Opening my eyes I noticed that Sesshomaru's own eyes were red and glowing with lust as his fangs lengthened and his claws grew longer. He bent his head down still pounding into me and I leaned my neck to the side as his nose ran down my jugular. Rubbing his face in the bottom of my neck as he licked and nipped at the sport until we climaxed and I cried out in ecstasy. I felt his hot sperm flood into my pussy filling it as we rode out our orgasm and I milked him for all he had. His head flipped back and he howled out to the world our mating before his head shot forwards and is fangs sunk into my neck right above my collarbone. I gasped out in surprise and pleasure as I felt him drink up the blood and then hid fangs retracted and he lapped up the blood sealing the cuts with his salvia.

"Mine" His beast whispered under his breath just loud enough so that I could hear.

His eyes returned to their normal golden glow and his claws shortened back to their original length. As he closed his eyes and we regained our breath, his head leaned on the tree next to mine.

"We are locked together" He whispered seductively. "We cannot part until you are pupped"

"You're just as talented as a swordsman as you are in the bedroom. I want you shoving your cock inside of me again" I replied bucking my hips against his.

"Hnn. We will continue after we are unlocked. I have not finished with you my miko. I will have every part of you I can." He warned and I giggled.

Sesshomaru's right eyebrow lifted and I hid my face in his chest as I blushed. About an hour later we unlocked and proceeded to follow on from our earlier activities trying different positions. He was true to his word when he said he would have every part of me and he literally meant it. We became locked several times until we finally layed down on the cool grass with his left arm round my waist pulling us closer till my chest was against his. His other hand caressed the side of my face until he rolled from his side to his back pulling me half on top of him as I drifted off to sleep. But as my eyes closed and I placed my hand on his chest, I felt his free hand massage my head before I heard his soft whisper.

"You are mine, miko. Mine alone. Sleep now my mate for we shall have a busy day tomorrow."

As my body and mind shut down I was happier than I had ever known that I was now the mate of Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands.

**An**

So sorry that this chapter has come up so late. I have been extremely busy and haven't had time to sit down and write. But i pulled through and this is the eleventh chapter of Trust Lust and jealousy. I don't know when i will be able to update the Court of intended but i will try to do it soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing xx


	12. New beginnings

**Chapter 12**

**Kagome POV**

Surprisingly I wake up feeling contempt, wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms, his tail securing our waists together and my face against his chest as he radiates heat. It feels right, the place where I'm supposed to be. But the downturn to waking up next to the daiyoukai is the soreness and although unregretful last night had its consequences. The grip he has around me is as tights as a vice and no matter how comforting it is, at this very point in time I really, really need to relieve myself. The tighter he cuddled me the more I felt like I needed to go and as his arms once again began squeezing me, deciding that I had no other choice I resorted to trying to wake him up. First tossing and turning and struggling against him before finally I chose to lick Sesshomaru's nose which resulted in a grunt.

"Come on Sesshomaru I need to get up."

"Hnn" He replied sleepily rubbing his face in my hair.

"Sesshomaru I'm desperately. I need to relieve myself now and if you don't let go then you'll be the one smelling of piss. Now release me!" I warned him.

Slowly his arms and tail unwound and I was set free, dashing to the bushes.

"Be quick, we are heading to the springs once you are finished. I feel like bathing you." He yawned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I replied.

Once I had finished Sesshomaru and I took the short walk to the springs where we both stripped, wadding into the cool water. As soon as the cool water reached my skin I groaned in heaven, glad to be clean. We gladly wasted around an hour in the springs while I was relaxing and being bathed before I was literally dragged out by a playful Sesshomaru. Getting dressed we began our journey to his castle. His cloud took a little getting used to before I could even open my eyes despite the fact that I was still wrapped in his tail , clutching tightly to him. The journey to his castle was made in record time due to my "eagerness" to get there which spurred him on. We began our descent back down to the ground and I finally released my hold on Sesshomaru only to grab his hand with mine. Smiling up at him I mouthed out 'I love you' and in return he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it before mouthing back the same. Happiness surrounded me as we entered the castle, the guards weary of Sesshomaru's mood as they noticed our hands interlocked. My good mood was soured when jaken game tumbling out of the castle murmuring obscenities.

"My Lord, you have returned. This Jaken is ever so grateful; the other Lords were beginning to get uncomfortable without your presence. They still reside in the dining hall at this very moment, finishing breakfast." He praised.

"Hnn" Sesshomaru replied.

Obviously he was unaware of their visit. Disappointment was evident in my mood because it only meant I couldn't spend as much time with him as I wanted to and Sesshomaru seemed to notice this, squeezing my hand.

"Ahhh" Jaken screeched suddenly making me jump a foot in the air.

"What's you half-brother's wench doing here. Release him at once" He continued, only just noticing my hand holding Sesshomaru's.

"Jaken" Boomed Sesshomaru, interrupting his rant.

"You will not speak of this one's mate in such a way again. Is that understood?"

"Ye...yes my Lord" He answered bowing his head.

The gates opened and we made our way through the entrance. Continuing on into the hall of the palace I was amazed to find various paintings of Sesshomaru and his family but unsurprisingly not one of Inuyasha. The paintings were beautiful and held a mysterious wonder to them that made me love them all the more. We slowly drifted off down the hall and past a couple of doors before he led me to an old oak door. The detailed wolf carvings in the wooden door peaked my curiosity, but after staring for a few minutes the deeper frightening meaning that I think it was supposed to have made me think twice. Some history was just not meant to be brought up and I didn't want to touch on a sore spot as soon as I had got here. There were more than enough reasons or ways to piss Sesshomaru off and I didn't want to over step my boundaries because he had already proven how strong he was compared to myself. Keeping quiet as we passed through the doorway he reached out for my hand and began pulling me into the room as if I was taking too long studying the designs. Meany.

"This is the dining room. We will eat here at every meal, three times a day. Do not disobey my rules. Understood?"

I managed to squeak out a yes under his scrutiny and pulled my eyes away from his form to look around the room. It was ginormous in size and made me feel that much smaller than what I do under his intimidating figure. Whilst we were walking down one of the hallways I noticed a ceramic vase that looked quite beautiful sitting by the window ledge.

The tour of the old building was interesting with all the unique antiques and detailing but we had only just got to the second floor when I began to feel tired and stopped to rest. Closing my eyes I took a little break but when I opened my eyes to tell Sesshomaru I needed a break he was gone. Shit. God damn sneaky bastard walks to fast. After lying for a little bit longer I thought it best to find the stairs and head back down stairs where I could finally hunt down a staff member and ask them to show me to an available room. That was easier said than done. Heading back the way I came from I became more lost. How many bloody hall ways are there? Why the hell isn't there an exit sign? I swear I had been walking for more than half an hour before I finally gave in and opened the nearest door which just happened to be an empty study. With a sofa! Closing the door behind myself I went and curled up upon the sofa bed and fell asleep. A jolt woke me and I sat up right only to find myself staring into two golden eyes there were definitely not Sesshomaru's. They were a deeper colour with a red outline and they looked frightening well they did until the man spoke. His voice was soft and warmer, most definitely not like Sesshomaru's and he had a slight accent that flowed well.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Ughh…. I'm….. Ugh…. Kagome….I Ugh….I'm with Sesshomaru" I managed to stutter. Damn just cause he sounded friendly didn't mean I was confident he wouldn't tear my head off if I insulted him.

He seemed to think for a moment before muttering a "Sesshomaru" under his breath.

"Yeah… he brought me here but I was tired and got lost, I apologise."

"May I ask who you are?"

Ignoring me he lifted his head. The gold in his eyes bored straight into mine as he produced a secretive smile.

"Ah lost. Well you're actually in my study at the moment and I'm not sure how you ended up here because Sesshomaru never enters this area of the castle, especially not any of my rooms."

"He ugh walked ahead of me and then I ugh tried to find the exit but ended up here."

Sitting round so my legs dangled of the side of the chair I realised exactly how tall this other man was. He stayed in the sitting position straightening his back a little to stay at the same height as me before he whispered.

"I don't mind. I haven't had any visitors in a long time especially not of the female variety so it's nice to have some company."

"Thanks but I should really be getting back to Sesshomaru. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?" I asked slightly worried about his last statement.

"I haven't seen Sesshomaru all day. I suppose I could locate him for you, so long as you give me something in return." He offered, smirking as he stood up and walked over to the desk leaning on it.

"What do you want?" I questioned tentatively.

"Let's just say you are indebted to me and that I'll collect it when I need it but we'll have to sign a deal to ensure you pay up." He replied.

At this moment all I wanted to do was return to Sesshomaru's safety because this guy was really starting to freak me out.

"Whatever. Can you take me to him then?"

Pulling a random piece of parchment off of the table he began scribbling on it with a quill before passing them over to me. I looked at it deciding I didn't care. I quickly signed the parchment handing it back over. He laid it on his desk before stalking towards me.

"You are going to take me to him right?" I asked standing up.

He didn't reply but gradually got closer and closer so I stood up and began backing away. He was a lot faster and suddenly appeared at my side wrapping an arm around my waist and running. Everything was a blur and before we knew it we were standing in a corridor that looked a lot more familiar. It had the ceramic vase I had seen earlier.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I questioned as he set me back down on my feet.

The guy just nodded his head to the start of another corridor when Sesshomaru walked round the corner, pausing in shock.

"Don't forget our deal" He whispered into my ear as he bent down before a growl was heard coming from Sesshomaru's direction. But before I could register anything the mysterious stranger had leaped back a fair distance away and Sesshomaru was by my side growling furiously at him.

"I found that lost little lamb in my study. You should really take better care of your possessions especially one as pretty as her, or I might just be tempted to steal her." He teased before vanishing.

Sesshomaru continued to growl until he was completely sure that the stranger was not coming back, relaxing his stance. All of a sudden his red eyes snapped to my form, watching me, observing my body as if looking for any damages and after finding none the colour slowly receded, returning back to the normal, more comforting gold.

"I apologize I should not have left you on your own. Jaken forced me into a meeting with the other Lords and I could not escape. I hadn't imagined that Takashi would return to the castle. He's been gone for over half a century. Are you hurt? He didn't touch you in any way, did he?" Sesshomaru worried, giving me a once over before pulling me into a tight hug.

He genuinely seemed worried for my wellbeing. Was there something wrong with the other guy? Was he dangerous?

"I'm fine" I mumbled into his clothing, hugging him.

We released each other before, linking fingers and heading back downstairs to the dining room to eat.

**A/N**

I apologise sincerely for the delay with this story but after my computer crashed after having written a plan for the next chapters, I lost everything I had to download what I had off of fanfiction and start again. Everything's been crazy for a while but hopefully I'll be on track to finishing this story.


End file.
